Beauty & The Beast:
by Baka No Nightmare
Summary: Flaky is just a shy girl who lives in tree town with her uncle Pops. Pops leaves to pick up his son when he loses his way in the woods and stumbles upon an old mansion when a savage beast keeps him captive. When Flaky discovers this, does she risk her life for her uncle and take his place? This is an inspiration from beauty and the beast. Rated M for Gore, Smut and Violence.
1. The Past

**SUMMARY** : Flaky is just a shy girl who lives in tree town with her uncle Pops. Pops leaves to pick up his son when he loses his way in the woods and stumbles upon an old mansion when a savage beast keeps him captive. When Flaky discovers this, does she risk her life for her uncle and take his place? This is an inspiration from beauty and the beast. Rated M for Gore, Smut and Violence.

 **Chapter 0:** Flakys past, The "Beasts" past:

Flaky grew up with her Uncle Pops from the age of 6. Pops had a younger brother who was Flakys father, lets just call him Lloyd for now. Lloyds fiancée gave birth to Flaky on July 22nd, her age being 16. However, the fiancée didn't make it through the child birth and unfortunately passed away.

Flaky obviously never met her mother... But she never met her father either. Lloyd became an emotional wreck who couldn't do anything for himself. He began to drink heavily everyday until he gave his only daughter away to his younger brother, Pops.

Pops had a son who was around the same age as Flaky named Charlie, but everyone calls him Cub because he's just like a baby lion. Flaky grew up with Pops and Cub as she was never told about her alcoholic father.

Also because of the fact that she didn't want to know. What was the point? She was happy with pops and Cub, plus she wouldn't forgive him for walking out on her like he did. Pops never mentions him around her. She doesn't even know his name...

 **The "Beasts" Past:**

The man lived far away from the towns peoples, in the middle of the frosty forest where no one dared to enter... Unless you were stupid enough to do so.

Every person who enters never makes it out alive... Not one soul. Why? That's simple, because of the beast.

He was never a beast in the past, he was the most caring of them all! He would give to the poor, help out orphanages and more. Until one day... The war happened.

The man didn't participate in the war, his father did. However, he was the reason why he became a savage beast.

Him, his mother and many servants live in this great big house... Well, more like mansion. There family has run this place for over 100 years. The war lasted up to 5 years, the "beasts" father returned home... However, he was followed.

The enemy had followed the dark haired man home with a bunch of others... The father was attacked and killed. The enemies raided the home for any survivors... Sadly, they found the his mother and a bunch of female servants hiding away with him in the bedroom. They had hidden the "beast" in a toy box so he wouldn't be found...

However, he was able to see through the small whole on what had happened... Blood, guts, rape, all of it. Some maids were killed, some left to die and his mother... Tortured and raped right in front of his eyes.

All that the boy could do was watch... That's when he snapped. A voice inside of his head was telling him he will protect him... Nothing more to it... His eyes changed from pale green to bright yellow, his teeth sharp as a shark and his mind, blank.

Death was in the house, reaping each soul one by one. A knife in his hand which was his fathers, slicing through each of there necks.

Finally returning to his senses. The boy screamed at the sight. He was covered in blood... Not his own... But the perpetrators blood. The room reaked of it!

From that day on, only a few servants stayed with the "beast" as he has no other family. The "beast" killed some, but he couldn't help it... It was HIS fault... Not the boys. Finally, the boy realised that a beast had been born...


	2. The Enchanted Mansion

**SUMMARY** : Flaky is just a shy girl who lives in tree town with her uncle Pops. Pops leaves to pick up his son when he loses his way in the woods and stumbles upon an old mansion when a savage beast keeps him captive. When Flaky discovers this, does she risk her life for her uncle and take his place? This is an inspiration from beauty and the beast. Rated M for Gore, Smut and Violence.

 **Chapter 1:** The Enchanted Mansion

The sunrays shinned through the small gap in the bedroom, onto the pillow case where a young girl slept. This was how she usually woke up in the morning... Or if Pops suddenly does something stupid causing her to wake up in a cranky mood.

Her red fire like hair shinned against the sunbeam that hit her head. Turning over, you could see her pale porcelain like face... Gorgeous to any mans eyes. They'd call her belle sometimes - which meant beautiful in French (Same with Beau but that's the males version).

The young female opened her eyes and groaned lightly. Her eyes were bright blue, just like sapphires. It was a Friday morning, no school for a while due to the pipes breaking and flooding all the classrooms.

The small female moved her blanket off her body and just laid there for a few moments. She loved to sleep, it was her favorite time of the day. She sat up in the bed and yawned, scratching her dandruff flaked hair. She fell back down and groaned again. She hated it! Who would want to leave there bed! If anything, she was happy enough to stay a sleep... Maybe even marry her bed!

Life was truly unfair.

After thirty minutes of not wanting to leave the room, she made her way to the bathroom and walked in on something no girl would want to turn away from.

Cub. All grown up. His muscles showing due to his top being off course, His pecs, arm muscles, his six pack... And than that v-line... Flaky blushed and quickly closed the door. "GOD Cub, do you ever lock the door in the morning?!" She yelled at him as a chuckle came from the bathroom. "We're brother and sister, it doesn't matter."

He always said this to her. However, everyone knew how much Cub loved Flaky. Just not in the way siblings or cousins would. It was the same every morning, Flaky would go into the bathroom and end up seeing him stood there naked whilst brushing his teeth.

Flaky went back to her room and closed the door behind her. She was going to head into town early this morning and go to the book store to collect her favourite book and read it. She loved to read, it kept her imagination running with so many different things.

Her favorite book had to be about a girl who lives with a savage beast who comes to fall in love with him. She didn't know why, but it was amazing!

Hearing the bathroom door unlock, Flaky left her room in her long beige jumper, black mini shorts, long black socks with her white converse on. She tied her hair back into a pony tail and placed her glasses on for reading.

Flaky made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and fixes her messy tied up hair. The little red head could never properly wash her hair, she would always end up with it covered in dandruff after every wash.

Despite this, people still called her Belle. After brushing her teeth and fixing her pony tail, she went down stairs and left the house. "Flaky!" Called Pops as she turned to see him at the door way. "I'm picking Cub up from football (soccer for the Americans) later on so dinner will be made and placed in the fridge." He told her.

"Don't worry about it pops, I'll get something to eat when I'm out." Smiled Flaky and off she went into the town.

Her hair bounced side to side as she walked, her hips slightly moving side to side as well as she hummed. She didn't like coming into the the town, there was always too many people who would talk about her. Her town was quite small, not many people lived there.

The towns name? Well its called Happy Tree Town due to the large tree that's directly in the town square. Apparently when you sit under there, you get this warm feeling like you would around friends or family.

Flaky loved to sit under the tree, she would sit there all day and read a book... Until at least one guy makes his way over and tries to flirt with her.

Flaky hated that. She wasn't a fan of love and things to do it with it, it always made her feel sick. Its why she doesn't have friends either, she hates the idea of being hurt by anyone... Its why she isn't close with Cub either.

Once entering the book shop, Flaky waved to the young man behind the desk called Lumpy. He had no common sense what's so ever, sure he knew a thing or two when it came to books or food... But that's probably about it.

Lumpy is also known as "The Towns Fool" or "The Village Idiot" by many of the towns people. It was funny, many people dislikes Lumpy but some just couldn't keep their eyes away from the young man.

Flaky looked for the book in the shop as Lumpy watched her. "Watcha' lookin' for Flaky?" Asked Lumpy as he got up from behind the desk.

"Just that book I always get." Flaky responded as Lumpy shook his head. "Sorry someone withdrew that book... Um... Beauty and the Beast?" He said as she looked at him.

"Who?" She asked him as he walked over to his desk, opening a small book. "Hmm... Oh the hero, Splendid."

Hero her ass, that jerk is constantly trying to make her date him. She's surprised he hasn't tried to force her into doing something... Well... You know what I mean. Flaky shivered.

She knew why he did it, just to get her attention and make her get the book. Most likely a catch saying "I'll give you the book of you date me." is what that dummy would do.

"Okay, thanks for the help Lumpy..." Flaky said as she left the shop. "I'll call you when its back!" Shouted Lumpy to her as she closed the shop door behind her. (Splendid as Gaston... Disco bear would of been funnier but nah.)

Flaky made her way through the streets. She wasn't going to visit that jerk. Nu-uh! No way! She hated him! He was snobby, obnoxious, arrogant and sleazy. Her stomach turned on the idea of even touching him!

She grew up with Splendid, they used to be friends until he developed feelings for the red head. Sure she was fine with that, but she didn't return his feelings because she didn't feel the same way. Since then, he became a jerk.

"Flaky!" Yelled a voice which made her shiver. She turned around slowly to see Splendids follower running to her. His name was Toothy. Everyone knew he was gay for Splendid, it was obvious... Splendid was just too stupid like Lumpy to even notice.

"What is it this time Toothy?" Asked the small female as she looked at the purple haired boy. He gave a toothy grin, his buck teeth standing out as he began to speak.

"Splendid is coming this way-" with that Flaky just walked off making Toothy gasp. "Hey I'm nit finished!" He complained as he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me." Flaky yanked her wrist away from him and spoke. "Tell that jerk that I'll never date him, also he can keep that book for all I care." She said to him and with that, she left as Toothy pouted.

"Oh Toothy, where is my red rose that blooms for my heart, the sun that matches my shine?" Called Splendid as he walked over, the females of the town gasping at him.

EVERYONE wanted a piece of him... Yes, men did as well. Well, that's what Splendid thought after all.

"Sh-She just left! She said to keep the book for all she cared-" "She cared?! Oh my I've moved up in her love life!" Splendid cheered as Toothy sighed shaking his head. "No no, she said she would never date you."

"I will have her Toothy, she will be mine. A fair maiden like her is perfect for a guy like me! Splendid! She's the oxygen to my lungs... The flame to my fire and she will also be my wife!" Shouted Splendid as they made there way to the café.

A few hours later...

Pops closed the door to the house and locked it. He knew Flaky was reading away in the town and if she wanted to get inside, she'd use the spare key that's under the flower pot.

Pops left through the front gate and into his car to pick up Cub who was two towns away, playing a football match with his team. Starting the car, Pops placed his seat belt on and began to drive. He didn't know how far he had to drive, but he did need to pick up gas.

Driving through the dark forest, Pops was singing away to an old song called Bright Eyes by Artgarthunkle. Pops liked his old music, he wasn't into the new songs that many young people sang.

Half way through the song, the car began to slow down until it finally stopped. "Huh?" He looked at the gas tank to see it was red. "Aww no..." He got out his car and looked around. It was sunset around now, even though it was around four in the afternoon... Well, it was winter.

Pops wondered around the frosty forest, looking for any cell reception for his phone. That's when he got lost. He didn't know where his car was and it was becoming darker. He gulped and made his way straight a head.

With luck, he found a big house... Well, mansion. It was dark, dull and looked rather evil. He walked through the gates and sneezed. He shivered from how cold it had gotten and ran over to the door. He knocked twice, just to see it was open.

"H-Hello?"

 **That's all for now, just so you guys know... The maids and butlers are not gonna be furniture. Review, Follow and Favorite for the next chapter! ❤**


	3. Prisoner

**SUMMARY** : Flaky is just a shy girl who lives in tree town with her uncle Pops. Pops leaves to pick up his son when he loses his way in the woods and stumbles upon an old mansion when a savage beast keeps him captive. When Flaky discovers this, does she risk her life for her uncle and take his place? This is an inspiration from beauty and the beast. Rated M for Gore, Smut and Violence.

 **Chapter 2:** Prisoner...

"I-Is anyone h-home?" Called Pops as he looked around the mansion. "I-I'm sorry for walking in, b-but its just too cold..." He sneezed as he waited by the door.

"Hello?" A small maid with light pink hair appeared as she looked at pops.

"O-Oh, h-hello... I'm sorry for the trouble, my car broke down and I needed to call for a pick up truck to come and get my car..."

"Oh, if you want to us-" The maid shook her head and spoke. "I'm sorry, but you must leave. The master doesn't like guests."

"Huh?" Pops looked at her confused. She was just about to let him use the phone... "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if it was one minute..."

"Please sir, leave befo-" the pinkette turned to see the man looking at her. His eyes... Yellow, staring into her soul, his shark like teeth, showing as a grin and his hair... Light green.

"Please, come use the phone." Said the grinning man as the maid walked away rather quickly, praying for Pops.

"But the maid said- she has a thing about older men. Don't worry, come." He lead the man to the darkest part of the mansion... It looked more like a cellar with cages for wild animals. "Um... Is the phone in here?"

"Of course." Grinned the man as he opened a door. "Through there." He said as Pops walked in... Suddenly the door slammed shut behind Pops which made pops shriek and began to pound on the door. "Let me out!"

"Oh? You want me to let you out? How funny, want a nice big delicious meal while I'm at it?" Laughed the man as he kicked the door to make him stop. "You're my new prisoner... I'm gonna have fun torturing you... Pops." Spoke the savage as Pops froze.

He knew his name? How? He had never met this lunatic before in his life!

"Oh? Speechless?" Chuckled the man. "I'm Fliqpy, my father and your grand dad served in the war many years ago. I know every name of the people in that sickening town... Like Charlie who you call Cub." Smirked Fliqpy as Pops banged on the door.

"Stop fucking with me! Let me out of here you disgusting beast!" Yelled Pops as Fliqpy growled.

"What did you call me?" Hissed Fliqpy. Hours passed, Pops was screaming and crying out with pain as the sickening sound of Fliqpys laughter filled the mansion.

Later on that evening...

Flaky was sat on the sofa, reading away until there was a sudden knock on the door. Raising a brow, she closed her book and placed it on the arm of the sofa. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Cub? Where pops?"

"I don't know, he said he was picking me up but he never came for me." He said rather annoyed as he placed his jacket inside the closet as Flaky closed the front door. "That's odd, he left this afternoon though..." Flaky muttered.

"Its too late to start looking for him, lets do it tomorrow morning." Cub said to her as Flaky nodded. "Want something to eat-" she was suddenly cut off by the sudden hug that he gave her. "C-Cub?"

"Sorry... I'm just scared is all... Dad has never done this before..." He spoke as Flaky hugged him back.

"Pops is fine, I promise." She softly said as she stroked his hair to calm him down. Cub really was a big baby. "Go get a shower and go bed, we have a big day tomorrow." She told him as Cub nodded.

The next morning, Flaky and Cub had gotten up early to begin the search. They searched through out the town, asked everyone... Including Splendid if they had seen him. Only Lumpy gave the best information which was that he went into the forest with his car... But which one? There was Risen Woods and Ferrah Forest.

"I'll check Ferrah, you check Risen?" Cub said to Flaky as she nodded. "Be careful." He said to her as he went to Ferrah.

Flaky didn't like the woods, but if it was to find Pops then she'll do it. Walking through the woods, Flaky shivered feeling the temperature suddenly drop. It felt like hours as she checked around the place... Until she found his car.

Flakys eyes widened as she ran to the car. Wiping the snow from the window, she saw that he wasn't there... Knowing pops, he probably ran out of fuel like he sometimes does. She pulled on the car door to see it was unlocked. She checked the fuel tank to see it was empty.

She walked even deeper into the woods until she spotted what looked like mansion. Her eyes widened and she ran right to it. Her heart pounding in her chest as she ran to the door. She knocked and waited... No response. Like pops, she pushed the door slightly to see it was open.

"H-Hello?" Flaky popped her head around the door and her body trembled with fear. This place... It was so gothic, dark and scary. Once entering, the door suddenly slammed behind her, making her jump.

"H-Hello?" She repeated as she looked around to see no one there. That's until a boy in a fedora was stood there with a boy who looked just liked him who wore a stripped scarf... Twins maybe?

"My my, how cute." Said the boy un the scarf as he walked towards Flaky. Flaky backed away and into the wall as the boys chuckled. "We won't hurt you darling ~"

"S-Sorry for intruding... I-I'm looking for my Uncle Pops... H-His car wasn't f-far from h-here and I-I wanted to kn-know if he came by..." Stuttered the red head making the boy in the fedora blush.

"She's so cute~" He grinned as his brother nodded in agreement.

"How about this red, we'll go ask the master to come see you and he'll help." The boy in the scarf grinned at her as he took her hand in his. "Come, come!" He dragged her along to a small room as Flaky was shaking slightly.

"Don't worry cutie, the master doesn't bite." The boy in the fedora spoke as the two of them left the room, chuckling away.

Flaky watched them close the door behind them and gulped. The only light in the room was from the fire place, lighting the walls with a orange like color. In the middle of the room was a large red cushioned chair with a foot rest in front of it. Flaky slowly walked over to the chair to see no one was sat in it.

Flaky sighed with relief and decided to sit down in the chair and look up at the ceiling. Master... Was he nice? Old? Young? Handsome? Ugly? Thin? Fat? She couldn't actually picture him... That's until he spotted a picture above the fire place. A woman with bright green hair was stood next to a man in a soldiers outfit.

He was young, probably about early twenties and the woman probably between eighteen to twenty years old. There was a baby in her arms as they were all smiling.

"Is this the owner of the house...?" Muttered Flaky until she heard the door slam shut and the fire go out. She jumped and looked around. "Wh-Who's there?" She stuttered shaking as she looked around.

"Huh?" Flaky turned around to face a man with bright yellow eyes, it was as if they glowed in the dark. She squeaked as she suddenly fell on the floor as the man chuckled.

"My my, my two butlers weren't joking... You really are cute." The man spoke as Flaky trembled. Who was this man? Was he the master of this house? "Oh how rude of me, I'm Fliqpy... The young master of the house." He spoke to her as Flaky looked at him.

Fliqpy... Why did that name sound so familiar...? Crouching down in front of her, Fliqpy smirked at her and spoke. "Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, little red?" Joked Fliqpy as he took a strand of her hair and twirled it in his fingers.

"N-Not really..." Muttered Flaky as she looked away from his glowing yellow eyes. Fliqpy chuckled and took her hand and helped her up. Of course we all know, this was just his act.

"So, why are you in my home?" Asked Fliqpy as the fire suddenly came back on. She was able to see him...

Dark green hair, sharp teeth, bright yellow eyes, pale skin... He was even shirtless! His arm muscles, rather big... His pecks stood out on his body as did his eight pack on his stomach. Flaky blushed and looked away. She saw his V line that lead to the males most sacred area.

Fliqpy noticed her looking and grinned. He was gonna have some fun with this~ "Wanna touch them?" He whispered which made Flaky blush darker.

"W-Wh-" Fliqpy placed her hand on his arm as he tensed lightly so she could feel his muscle. He glanced her way to see her face going darker. "How cute." He chuckled as he moved her hand to his eight pack, gliding it up and down. Then to his pecks and back down to his eight pack.

"Wanna touch the best muscle to?" Winked Fliqpy which made her quickly move her hand away which made him smirk. "I was kidding, anyway... What was it you wanted?"

"My U-Uncle... H-he's disappeared... I-I found his car not far from here... A-And I wanted t-to know if y-you have seen him?" Stuttered Flaky as Fliqpy raised a brow at her.

"Sure, this way." Fliqpy spoke as he lead her out the room, humming away. Flaky followed after him as they arrived in the cellar with all the cages and prisons. "Wh-Why is he in here?!" Gasped Flaky as she ran though checking each one.

She finally reached the end and saw him in the room, tied up... Blood all over the floor and coughing. "Pops!" Flaky gasped.

"Fla...ky?" Pops looked up at her as she ran inside to him. His clothes had been torn, his body bruised, some parts burned, scratches and blood. Flaky could feel her tears fall as she turned to look at Fliqpy.

"Why! He did nothing to you!" Flaky yelled as Fliqpy laughed. "I know." He grinned and walked over to them as Flaky stood in front of Pops, her arms out wide.

"Don't hurt him!" Flaky said, shaking as she looked at the psychopath. Fliqpy grinned and spoke to her.

"How about this then, you take his place as my prisoner?" He said to her as Pops widened.

"Don't do it..." He coughed as blood splatted from his mouth and onto the pale concrete. Flaky looked at Pops and then at Fliqpy. He was in no condition for this, he was ill and badly injured. He needed medical attention...

Flaky looked at Fliqpy and nodded. "I-I'll do it..." Flaky said to him as Fliqpy grinned at her. He clicked his fingers and the two boys were back.

"Take him back to Tree Town, make sure no one sees you guys." Fliqpy spoke as the boys dragged Pops by the arms away.

Flaky was about to walk past him to say good bye but Fliqpy grabbed her by the waist. "Oh, you're not saying good bye." He smirked to her as he moved his hand under her chin as made her look up. "My my, you really are cute." He smirked down at her.

Flaky pushed him away and spoke. "D-Don't touch me!" She yelled at him as Fliqpy chuckled at her.

"My my, is my little pet being disobedient?" Smirked Fliqpy as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to what looked like a bed...

 **So! What's gonna happen to Flaky? Is she gonna be injured, escape, or worse? Find out tomorrow to know! Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	4. Meeting the Staff & How they first met

**SUMMARY** : Flaky is just a shy girl who lives in tree town with her uncle Pops. Pops leaves to pick up his son when he loses his way in the woods and stumbles upon an old mansion when a savage beast keeps him captive. When Flaky discovers this, does she risk her life for her uncle and take his place? This is an inspiration from beauty and the beast. Rated M for Gore, Smut and Violence.

 **Chapter 3:** Meeting the Staff & How they first met

Flaky looked at the wild beast above her. His eyes so bright yet filled with darkness. She was afraid. She was never usually afraid of anything, but when it came to him... She was petrified.

"Don't worry little lamb, I wont bite... Much." Grinned Fliqpy as Flaky rattled the hand cuffs against the bed post. She was afraid with her life, was he going to kill her? Rape her? Torture her?!

Flaky felt tears fall down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. "Aww, you're crying." Smirked the beast as he leaned down and licked her wet cheek. He smirked at her and spoke. "Want a taste?" He spoke against her ear.

"N-No-" Too late. Fliqpys tongue entered her mouth as his lips smashed against her own. Her eyes widened as she kicked her legs around trying to escape. Fliqpy smashed there tongues against one another as Flakys tears continued to fall. Fliqpys eyes remained open as he kissed Flaky.

He didn't want to miss how cute... No... How sexy she looked when she was upset and crying. Man, he loved it! His saliva mixed with hers as he entwined their tongues together and he loved it. The way her face continued to become more red made him very turned on.

"Young Master?" A maid stood in the door way. Fliqpy turned to her, looking rather annoyed. He withdrew from the kiss, leaving Flaky breathless. "Oooh, sorry to interrupt your torture session." Smirked the blonde maid.

"What is it this time Cuddles?" Fliqpy glared at her as the maid giggled. (BTW, Cuddles is a cross dresser.) "Hmmm? Well, a girl like that shouldn't be in a dark and gloomy room like this master." Cuddled skipped over to Flaky and Fliqpy as he glared at the blonde cross dresser.

"Wh-What?" Flaky was panting harshly as Cuddled giggled at her. The maid placed a hand in Fliqpys pants and pulled the key out.

"How kinky master~" winked Cuddles as Fliqpy grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you." Glared the beast as Cuddles grinned at him and placed his hands on his and spoke.

"If you do, you'll be killing your only friend in the world. Everyone is too scared of you Fliq~" The maid spoke as Fliqpy dropped him. With that, Fliqpy left the room as Cuddles chuckled.

Cuddles began to uncuff her. "Sorry about him, he suffers with PTSD, that means Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Explained Cuddles as he helped her up.

"How did he end up with that?" Flaky asked breathing softly as Cuddles raised a brow. "He saw something he shouldn't..." Cuddles said leading her out the cellar.

"Something he shouldn't?" Flaky asked as Cuddles nodded. He lead her to the kitchen where all the staff were.

"Hey guys, let me introduce our guest." Cuddled smiled at them all.

"Guest? She's the masters sex toy." The boy in the scarf chuckled as did the boy in the fedora.

"Actually, she's a human girl." The girl with a pink bowe in her said making the twins laugh.

"Guys, please. This is Flaky." Cuddles spoke as the twins and the girl looked at her.

"I'm shifty, This is my brother Lifty." The boy in the scarf spoke.

"Nice too meet you, Miss Flaky." Lifty smirked at her as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them horny bastards, when they see a girl they go crazy for them." The girl explained as she smiled at her. "I'm Giggles, it's nice too meet you."

"Then how come we haven't come after you." Shifty bluntly spoke as Lifty grinned. "You're a girl, we haven't come after you and your flat tits."

"What did you say?" Twitched Giggles as Cuddles held her back. "Who's want your one inch anyway!"

Flaky just stood there stunned watching the two argue. It was weird, did they all hate each other or something? However... It was pretty funny.

Later on that evening...

The beast was in his room, lying on his king sized bed. However, he looked... Different. Pale green eyes, his teeth normal, his hair tidy. Sitting up, the man sighed and got out of bed.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days with his dark bags under his eyes. The man groaned and made his way over to the large mirror that was against the wall. He fixed his hair as his reflection appeared to be different.

"Yo shit face." Spoke the image. It was Fliqpy? The tired looking man looked at him and sighed as Fliqpy darkly chuckled to himself. "My my, I thought you'd be happy to be out in the open for once, Dear Flippy."

Lets explain this very quickly for you guys; Fliqpy and Flippy are the same person. Fliqpy is Flippy's alter ego that appears when Flippy "flips" out. This means when he hears a noise relating to his past, he goes berserk and releases Fliqpy. Also, sometimes (most actually) of the time when ever he looks in the mirror he will see Fliqpy looking right back at him.

"What do you want now?" Growled the tired looking man as Fliqpy raised a brow at him.

"I'm bored of course, why else would I want to see you bitch?" Smirked Fliqpy as Flippy rolled his eyes at him. "Oh by the way, you have a guest." Grinned Fliqpy as Flippy just stared at the mirror, eyes cold and dull.

"What do you mean by guest? You kill everyone that steps foot in this place." Flippy spoke with a hint of curiosity in his words.

"Oh? That's true... But I don't think you'd like me killing a particular red head now aye?" Smirked Fliqpy as Flippy froze. "How about I remind you of her, you know five years ago..."

Five Years Ago:

Flippy's POV:

I'm currently twelve and a half years old, I live with my nanny. She says she's always afraid to look me in the eye for son strange reason. I don't know why though.

My nanny is always nice to me, even when HE appears. Usually when HE appears he tried to kill everyone except my nanny. Its strange, I wonder why he doesn't try... Today, I wanted to make my way out the mansion and into the forest to play.

I've never left the mansion on my own before, I'm usually escorted by a man who said he has to protect me. He speaks with a thick French accent which I laugh every time I hear it. He speaks so weirdly!

I made it though, I made my way out the mansion door and out through the front gates. It was amazing! The snow was thick, the air smelt clean and the land was bright as nannys eyes. I love it.

"Maybe if the land was red it would be better." Spoke the voice in the back of my head as I walked through the tall trees. He always kept me company, everywhere I go he goes to.

I stopped and my eyes widened. She was beautiful... Red hair covered in snow flakes, bright brown eyes that stood out from a mile away. Her skin so fair and porcelain like that if you touched it, it would surely break.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked at me and I looked at her. She was shaking, was she cold? "Excuse me? Are you cold?"

The girl shook her head at me and I took a step forward. Was she afraid? "Are you afraid?" I asked her as she nodded slowly towards me. I smiled at her and placed my hand out in front of myself. "Don't be!" I spoke as she slowly took my hand in her own.

We spent the whole day together, playing in the snow, talking, laughing until it was sunset. "I-I-I have to go..." Spoke the girl with long red hair.

"So soon?" I spoke in the small sad voice. "U-Um..." She gave a small hug and I blushed lightly. I had never hugged a girl before, especially one around my age. "I'm Flaky."

"Flippy." I spoke and that's when she gave a small kiss on the lips. It felt weird, I never kissed a girl before either! This was my first kiss after all...

"If you're here tomorrow, I'll try and see you. My Uncle Pops might let me out the house for a while..." Spoke Flaky.

From then on, I waited every day for her to return. However, she didn't show once...

Back to Present Day: Normal POV

"So, you doooo remember?" Smirked the image inside the mirror as Flippy just blankly looked at him. How could he forget? She was his first kiss and first friend!

"How could I not forget..." Muttered Flippy as he heard a knock at the door. He turned his head towards the door and raised a brow. No one dared to knock the door, so this was new to him.

"I know you're inside Master, the young lady is waiting for you down stairs for meal time." The pink haired maid called. With that, her foot steps became quiet.

"You're first date?" Joked the image inside the mirror. Flippy turned to the mirror and growled.

"Why did you do this? Why now of all times?" He hissed as Fliqpys smirked.

"Too make you suffer even more of course~" laughed the evil beast until his image finally disappeared.

Sorry it took so long, anyway this is chapter 3! I was supposed to of updated it for the following day but my net had been playing up. Review, Favorite and Follow for more!


End file.
